


ObeyMax day 13! Maid

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: The Devil's Day celebrations hit Lucifer hard.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. ugh

When Lucifer first came to the Devildom, he was a wounded creature. His Pride and dignity had been stepped on and discarded so many times, he was partly desperate for some semblance of control, and partly wanted to just give it up. His inner conflict was resolved with the appearance of Diavolo. Diavolo struck a bargain, and all of a sudden, Lucifer had no choice but to do as the Demon Prince told. 

Not that he minded, per se. Being Diavolo's right hand had many perks. His brothers had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. Lilith got to live on happily. Most importantly, Lucifer was able to throw himself into his work, and avoid many,  _ many,  _ problems within himself and his family.

That is, until the Devil's Days celebration arrived.

~

The Devil's Days celebration takes place in the midst of summer, on the hottest days of the year, every 10,000 years. The celebrations can last anywhere from one day to one month. During these celebrations, it is common to see many ancient demons out and about, those who normally stay in their corners of the world and prefer sleep eternity away. They would gather along with their younger kin and acquaint themselves. They would catch up on the latest trends, the general news, and mingle, often educating scholars and unsuspecting teenage demons about how things were back when they were still active.

This, of course, meant that a lot of very old, powerful demons would be giving their blessings to whoever they pleased, especially the young prince. Many old demons have been fond of the royal bloodline for millennia, and this time around was no different. This is where Lucifer's problems arose.

As a display of power, Diavolo would gather his most powerful and beloved belongings, a.k.a. any demon or fallen angel with tremendous power that answered to Diavolo and Diavolo alone. Lucifer and Barbatos fall under this category. They are the two most powerful beings in the Devildom, aside from Diavolo himself and his ancient father (who would also be making an appearance) and that came with expectations.

They would basically be paraded around. Told to do tricks and obey orders as a show of absolute loyalty and trust. Lucifer got the short end of the stick out of him and Barbatos. All Barbatos was expected to do was to walk around doing what he normally does, as Barbatos is a full-time butler, and is expected to serve all day every day. Lucifer, however, was Diavolo's right hand, his consultant, and a fallen angel. He would have to work twice as hard to prove Diavolo's absolute ruling power, and he was not looking forward to it.

As in, he was currently stuffed into a corner of Diavolo's palace trying not to cry.

~~

Diavolo has been different lately. Distant, yet intimate. It was confusing. He would seem to ignore Lucifer completely, yet have a firm hand on his shoulder. Be doing paperwork, seemingly dead to the world, yet be caressing Lucifer's thigh. It was maddening, sickening because this was Diavolo's way of easing him into the inevitable subservience the Devil's Days demanded. 

With each nonchalant touch, memories of God came back, of his rage and sadness and grief and pain, and Diavolo would always notice,  _ always, _ and instead of reacting like fa- like God did when Lucifer became upset, he cared. He would cease his casual claiming of Lucifer and instead embrace him, shower him in compliments, and reassuring that if he did not like it, did not  _ want  _ it, then it would stop. 

Lucifer couldn't do that to Diavolo. He could not jeopardize his relationship with the most powerful demons to ever exist just because it brought up bad experiences. He could get past this… even if this year, the Devil's Days were looking to be on the longer side, even if more demons than usual were predicted to wake up and join the festivities. Ultimately, for a few weeks, Lucifer was nothing but eye candy, a trophy, only meant to elevate Diavolo's status.

_ Wasn't that always what he'd been? _

Lucifer banished the thought from his mind and took a deep breath. Diavolo had the right idea. If he was going to be able to survive the Devil's Days without having a mental breakdown, then he was going to have to use exposure therapy. Gathering what little resolve remained within him, Lucifer made his way to Diavolo's quarters, painfully aware his face was red from the effort of refusing to shed a tear, and that he was shaking head to toe.

~~

Now he was sitting at Diavolo's feet. On his knees, head resting on Diavolo's thigh, and crying quietly. Eventually, Lucifer knew he would be too tired to cry. Too tired to get angry, or feel humiliated. 

It didn't help that Diavolo hadn't said anything degrading at all. He'd seen the state Lucifer was in and had practically read his mind. With a sweet, crooning voice, he was told to sit in the position he was now in. Diavolo's warm hands were carding through Lucifer's hair, one big, leather and gold wing was draped over his back. Lucifer knew what it was. Diavolo was staking his claim, yet also letting his-  _ his- _ morningstar know that they were still on the same side. That Diavolo still cared about his well being and happiness.

He wished he could accept it. Know that the prince cared for him and leave it at that, and not cry over it for no reason at all. This was nothing to cry over. Lucifer let out a quiet sob regardless.

He'd never felt so ashamed.

~~~

He'd spoken too soon. The Devil's Days had started earlier than predicted, and now Lucifer was sitting on the floor, naked, with only his raven-black wings as coverings. 

Logically, Lucifer knew that this wasn't meant to humiliate him, but rather to let all demons present know that Lucifer always has been and always will be the most beautiful creature in existence. Even with one pair of his wings missing, even though his once glorious, white wings were now dyed pitch black, even though his halo had been replaced with horns and that he now had a dark jewel adorning his forehead instead of his usual crown. Lucifer took a deep breath, feeling unprepared, and exposed. He was supposed to have another week to prepare. Now he just had to suck it up.

At least all other demons except Barbatos and Diavolo had kept their distance. A small victory. Very small. The other demons made their comments, mostly simple praise for his beauty, but there were some who congratulated Diavolo for nabbing an angel, and others who'd asked if "the winged thing has been deflowered yet. I hear that it really is something special". Lucifer wanted to throw up. He couldn't. He had to remain posed and stoic so not to tarnish Diavolo's name.

Considering today was just the first day of Devil's Days, it made sense that not all demons were present just yet. But what currently gave Lucifer bad anxiety was the fact that Diavolo had been sure his father would make an appearance today. That much was clear when he'd approached Lucifer this morning.

Tentatively, like speaking to a wild animal, Diavolo had come forward, some sort of cream in his hands. Lucifer hadn't said anything. He'd been dangerously close to fainting since he'd woken up and felt the heat in the air. All he could do without puking all over the floor was allow Diavolo to do as he pleased.

He'd eased off Lucifer's sleeping shirt and pants, taking care to be gentle. His voice never became strict or harsh the entire encounter.

"My love, would you show me your pretty wings? I'd like to preen them." Diavolo had crooned.

At that, Lucifer had violently flinched, jerking away from the prince's grip. His body convulsed, and Lucifer made a wretched, gagging noise, and for a moment he was convinced he was going to be sick. The idea of someone else touching his wings… of  _ Diavolo _ touching his wings… they were sensitive. They were the most sensitive part of him, regardless of how powerful they were. Perhaps in another setting, at another time, he would not find the idea so repulsive. Regardless of his stomach threatening to empty, Lucifer spread one of his wings to Diavolo and closed his eyes in anticipation.

When the first cool touch came, Lucifer gasped and made an embarrassing noise. Diavolo had likely extensively read up on how to do this, because, within seconds, Lucifer was sighing, moaning, and gasping under his ministrations. The wings not in Diavolo's expert hands quivered, and Lucifer let out another soft sigh. This wasn't the usual way Lucifer reacted to Diavolo's love, that much was obvious. Usually, they would rile each other up, match strength with strength, and growls with growls. Here and now, Lucifer was not matching Diavolo, and he hated it. He was laying still and letting Diavolo have his way, being complicit.

When the agonizing preening ended, Lucifer was laying back to chest with Diavolo, panting and gasping for air as though he'd been deprived. Exhaustion weighing from every limb, wings still shaking as though Diavolo's hands were still carding through feathers, Lucifer turned his head. His wings had a soft glow about them, and Lucifer nearly burst into tears.

He recognized the product now. It was a special concoction Michael made, and it was Michael who would carefully run fingers through white wings, now black, until they glowed this way. The only way Diavolo could have gotten it was if he'd gone and asked Michael himself. The only way Michael would have given it to Diavolo was if Diavolo had explained why in its entirety. It was then when it hit Lucifer, not a new realization, but one he needed to have all the same.

He was completely under Diavolo. No one would step in on his behalf, Lucifer himself could not disobey. The morning star was relying entirely on Diavolo's kindness. Diavolo, who ruled the Devildom with a watchful eye and misleading cheerfulness. With that thought, Lucifer threw whatever inhibitions he had out the window. The only way for him to survive now would be to cuddle up to Diavolo. Regardless of the nausea that lingered in the back of his throat. 

So, in his darkened room, with freshly preened wings, Lucifer leaned into the demon at his back, and recklessly gave his trust. There was nothing more he could do.

~~~~

Lucifer's breath hitched, and he shook himself out of the memory. At first, he'd thought it was Diavolo's magic, except not only did Diavolo not project his magic like this, but Diavolo had also been in front of him for the better part of the day.

The king of the Devildom had arrived.

He and Diavolo looked exactly the same yet nothing alike. They both had tanned skin, and red hair, the same horns, and wings, yet they looked so different.

The king, rather than adorn himself with gold like his son, had chosen instead to decorate himself with obsidian and ruby. Where Diavolo preferred a more pronounced look, something that made him seem to take up more space than he actually did, his father wore form-fitting clothing. It had the same effect. Broad shoulders, defined under a- a raven feathered cape, dark slacks, and ribbons that crisscrossed his chest completed the look of Devildom's beloved king. Somewhere in the back of his head, Lucifer recalled Asmodeus doing research on Devildom fashion history, and how adorning oneself with ribbons was a sign of great power and prowess. Lucifer turned a careful eye on the king.

"Hello father! This is the one I was telling you about, my morning star." Diavolo gestured to him, not bothering with the basic pleasantries he'd given other demons, and Lucifer did his best to school his face into something polite, yet not overly friendly. He flinched involuntarily when the king laughed.

"He sure is a beauty. Let's go inside." Before Lucifer could say anything, the king snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were seated inside the palace, in an area Lucifer was told was the king's favorite, but was not overly favored by the prince. They were seated at a small table, Lucifer still on the floor, and the two royals taking their seats. Before the king sat, he held a hand out to Lucifer.

"Come on, dear. Your knees must ache something awful." He said in a low, soft voice. Lucifer knew where Diavolo got it from. It was also true. His knees ached badly, and his back hurt, and his wings wanted to just rest, but regardless, Lucifer glanced at Diavolo, hoping it wasn't suspicious. Diavolo nodded, and Lucifer slipped his own hand into the kings. His first thought was that they were far more calloused and felt stronger than Diavolos. Made sense, since the king had been around a lot longer than Diavolo.

Lucifer hissed, knees giving out on him as he tried to stand. Strong hands were immediately on him _ notdiavolo _ and held Lucifer above the ground for a few moments. Lucifer gave an apologetic smile to the king, seething internally. The Devil's Days were going to be torture. The king just gave a light hearted chuckle.

"Not to worry, dear. We all need help now and then." Even with his kind and disarming words, he still hadn't let Lucifer go. The fallen angel couldn't help it, he squirmed. Squirming had been strictly prohibited, due to it being a sure-fire way for an ancient demon to pay rapt attention, and react a lot like a dog when you ran from it. Lucifer froze, immediately regretting his action as the king's gaze sharpened. The old demon let out a deep chuckle.

"Sensitive one, isn't he? That's alright, it's a lot more fun when they're sensitive. It's something I'm afraid a lot of people, demons, humans, and angels alike, have grown out of. Oh, don't look so scared Lucifer. I can tell you've been miserable lately. I won't add on to it." Lucifer wouldn't let himself sigh in relief. He looked desperately around, trying to find some guidance as to what to do, and found none. Diavolo simply looked on with an amused expression, and Barbatos had dipped the moment someone wasn't looking. Lucky bastard.

"...thank you, my liege." Lucifer looked away, wishing some sort of hole would open up and suck him in.

"Oh my." The king said, amusement and something darker in his voice. "That's cute. I can see why you like him, Diavolo. Good on you." Diavolo beamed and seeing that face somehow made the last week of inner turmoil worth it, for about two seconds. Because the king still hadn't let him go. Lucifer stared awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The king shifted Lucifer to the side and made a noise of approval.

"I wasn't sure that any fallen angels other than the one could retain their angelic wings even after their fall. Am I correct in saying your brothers all went through wing changes?" Boy was there a lot to unpack in that statement. The implication that there was a fallen angel before him. That the man wanted to know about Lucifer's brothers, which was information Lucifer would rather die than give. Luckily, Diavolo spoke up.

"Father," he chided, "Don't make him uncomfortable. You've been holding him for an awfully long time." The king blinked a couple of times, and then laughed heartily, and finally set him down.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that you weighed so little for, well, anyone, I was amazed. Plus, you're so cute, trying to push down your nature for my son. Being the Avatar of Pride and going through this would be rough. Good on you for holding out for so long." Lucifer grimaced, distinctly feeling his nausea return, especially when the king leaned in close.

_ "Make no mistake, little bird. I will speak with you later, privately. And we will know each other… intimately."  _ Lucifer shuddered, the king's low, sultry voice sending small shocks off in his spine. Lucifer physically twitched for a few moments, feeling small. He'd just experienced the demon kings magic first hand, and hated that he didn't hate it.

A problem for later, evidently.


	2. fuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets dominated and then kills a bitch

Diavolo had thrown all pretense in the trash, to the point that even in private, Diavolo would crowd him. Getting in his space, hands around his neck, his back, his shoulder, herding Lucifer this way and that. It was getting too much, and his brothers had noticed. Not that it was hard to notice, especially when he burst into tears as random intervals. Should something sound like Diavolo’s voice, should Lucifer feel even a trickle of that telltale magic, or if one of his brothers so much as put an arm around him, Lucifer would startle badly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

It was breaking his heart. Lucifer longed to wipe the concern and hurt off of his beloved brother's faces, to assure them that he was fine, that it would soon be over, yet… whenever he tried, he would choke up, accursed pride suffocating his words until all he could do was turn away, feeling acute shame.

The king was not making this any easier either, despite his earlier statement. Lucifer felt haunted. Just when he would finally manage to escape Diavolo, the king would appear, and the king was  _ much _ more forward. It was running the fallen angel ragged. The worst part was that no one would ever see it. The presence of the ancient demons demanded that he always look immaculate, that his feathers never ruffle, that his skin never loses its palor, that his exhaustion is hidden under makeup rather than projected with his eye bags.

For the first time since his fall, Lucifer truly felt as though he were dying. He knew he couldn’t take this much longer.

~~

He snapped thirteen days in. Lucifer reminded himself to mark that down somewhere, as a record. “How long a demon can go against their nature”. Not for the first time, Lucifer felt guilty of the way he treated Mammon. For every second he was humiliated, his internal chaos rose. Now though? Lucifer felt like he was on top of the world, with his foot firmly planted in the king’s neck. Diavolo had been forgiven the moment he’d messed up. The king would have no such kindness from Lucifer.

Truth be told, at the moment Lucifer had no clue how he’d gone from peacefully eating to killing the Devildom’s king. All he could remember was dread and desperation running cold through his veins, and then Diavolo laughing. Lucifer couldn’t say he regretted it. The satisfaction was so  _ real _ and  _ good _ that it had spread head to toe, all the way to his wings, which were spread out behind him in his best display of power. Finally, the unease and nausea he’d felt the past weeks had faded. It was euphoric.

The euphoria didn’t last. It never does.

Feeling a weight in his chest, Lucifer turned to Diavolo. They were both in their demon forms, Diavolo in his golden garb, Lucifer with his peacock motif. Diavolo was keeping his usual posture, about a foot away, open, and friendly. Lucifer sighed in relief. His Diavolo was back.

“I’m sorry Diavolo. I don’t know what came over me.” Lucifer’s voice was hoarse. The fallen angel didn’t want to think about what he’d been doing to destroy his throat this way. He didn’t really care. Diavolo, true to his carefree persona, just laughed.

“Don’t apologize, Lucifer! It was I who saw that you were suffering and did nothing. Plus, you did me a favor. I would have had to kill the old fuck at some point if I wanted to become king, you just took out the middle man.” Diavolo hesitated for a moment, face shifting from amused to sorrowful.

  
“I’m sorry, Lucifer. I will never put you through this again. I hope you can forgive me.” Diavolo took a deep bow, and it was Lucifer who felt like laughing. He’d never once thought to get angry at Diavolo, yet here he was apologizing anyway.

That was Diavolo. Diavolo, who put his entire kingdom at risk the moment he met Lucifer, who extended a kind hand when Lucifer was anything but, who continued to love and support Lucifer even when he didn’t deserve it, going so far as to shame himself by bowing in apology to someone who was supposed to be his servant.

Lucifer could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao inspiration told me to go fuck myself. Enjoy, I guess. I'll be uploading Panda in a bit. See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance. I am very tired and was very busy today. I wrote this at 3 am. I will add another chapter, and edit the one I posted. Please be patient.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed. See you tomorrow!


End file.
